Island of 1,000 Condiments
Island was moderator of Anime Showdown and Creative Writing when MFG closed down, RPG Leader on MFG 4, and Super Moderator on MFG 5.1. He actively participated in Anime Showdown debates, especially those involving Pokémon and moderates RPGs in the Creative Writing section. He was also loosely affiliated with #MFG and made infrequent appearances in the Gas Chamber and IRC. In the Beginning Island joined MFG on January 30, 2005. He quickly took to posting in the Dragonball/Z/GT section, playing mindless Text Games, and spamming the GFX forum for a “cool” signature. Over the course of his first year, he received countless infractions for spamming and received at least two suspensions by Superior. He became involved in the MFG RPG, which was run by Android #17, Lazlo, and Notorious. When the RPG restarted, he played with a character named Trenco and met many of his good friends such as now Beautiful Illusion, Eragon, Gosan, Pyro Bastard, and Vivi. The Interbellum Island nicknamed the time between MFG3 and MFG4 the “Interbellum” in reference to the Great Depression between the two World Wars (the latter part of MFG3 being the First World War and the MFG Civil War being the second.) This was a time of inactivity and stagnation for MFG. However, it was at this stage in his MFG career that Island got to people like Amerowolf, Kei, Nikushimi, SS2 Vegeto, and Zer0. He was introduced to Naruto, became a Kingdom Hearts addict, and began his rivalry with Nikushimi. Most notably, this was the time that Island became a moderator; he was assigned to the RPG section but since there were only two levels of moderator on this version of MFG (regular and global), he acted as a full-time mod for sections that had long been forsaken by the other staff. The New MFG The early months of MFG5 were a second Golden Age for Island on MFG. He was recently promoted to Super Moderator and begun a project to revive the MFG RPG. In addition, he watching new anime and reading new manga suggested by Felix and Shirogetsu. However, Island eventually got bored with his staff career and resigned in favor of SS2 Vegeto. Being a prominent member and major contributor to staff-related discussions, Island attained the rank of “Legendary Member” and was allowed to retain viewership of Planet of the Kais, the hidden staff forum. One December night, however, Island and Superior had a falling out with Ace that resulted in them both losing their positions. The MFG Civil War Island ev entually became moderator (again) of the Creative Writing section and then of the new Anime Showdown forum. He continued to participate in various anime debates, usually Pokémon versus some Naruto character. He also got back into playing Yu-Gi-Oh! with Dominance, Geo, Izanagi, Orancello, and Vegeta. Meanwhile, social order broke down in some of the more populated areas of MFG; Anime Showdown was under siege by Narutofan members and the Gas Chamber was in an uproar because of the Amero-Hasker situation. Island remained relatively quiet during this period, though he sympathized with Amerowolf and #MFG. The End of an Era Island remained isolated in the Creative Writing section during the last days of MFG. While he watched the conflict attentively, he refused to take sides. Island was one of the members active on April 28, 2010 to witness the shutdown of MFG. Life Since MFG Island is mostly found on Facebook and Paradox Plaza Forums; the latter is a wargame forum where Island discusses his favorite strategy games, Crusader Kings, Hearts of Iron III, and Victoria II. He is currently enrolled at Rutgers University and studies Psychology. Island still keeps in touch with some of his old MFG friends, including Dominance, Izanagi, Orancello, Vivi, and Vegeta. Island's Avatars These avatars were used by Island during the later years of his career on MFG. AmpharosSprite.png|Island's old Ampharos avatar. Kakuzu.png|Kakuzu, one of Island's favorite avatars and Naruto characters. Nono1.png|Island's first Nono avatar. Nono2.png|Island's second Nono avatar. Noriko.png|Avatar of Noriko from Gunbuster. Reception Some poor slub once tried to vandalize this page. "This dude is a mod. A bad one though." ~A Butthurt Man Brought To Justice Critical Reception Island currently has an 85% on the Tomatometer on Rotten Tomatoes and a 79% on MetaCritic. Trivia *Island was only eleven when he joined MFG; this was in defiance to a rule that required all MFG members to be at least thirteen years of age. *MFG was Island's second message board. His first was another Dragonball/Z/GT forum called The Cell Game. *Island was the youngest staff member during his modding career; he was only seventeen when MFG shut down in April 2010.